Multi-Personas
by Dannrose
Summary: Snotlout being turned into a dragon had been bad enough but now magic has once again caused chaos in the rider's lives. After finding an unusual gem, Snotlout is once again under the effects of a spell that will make things increadibly confusing. The riders and Berk need to find a solution while dealing with the spell's effects. Set in the 'Differently Similar' verse.
1. The Dangers of Gems on Pedestals

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello and welcome to another story set in the 'Differently Similar' verse. Sadly this is not the sequel to 'Homo-Dragonis' but is instead another plot that came to mind. I think it'll be set before 'Glacial Bloom' in terms of timeline so the characters are still the ages they are in 'RoB' and 'DoB'.**_

 _ **The main feature of this story is unashamedly taken from a couple of 'The Legend of Zelda' games so I only really came up with the implementation of it in the HTTYD verse but seeing as I already have a cross-over between the two verses it's probably okay. I hope you all enjoy the start of this new story.**_

 _ **I do not own any aspect of 'How to Train Your Dragon'.**_

* * *

 **The Dangers of Gems on Pedestals**

Snotlout should've learned the dangers of curiosity by now.

After being poisoned, kidnapped (several times) and turned into a dragon he should've been far more wary and cautious but he still somehow managed to find trouble. In fact, both Hiccup and Snotlout should be far more cautious by now but the two cousins always seemed to end up in ridiculous situations in some way.

Then magic started to stick its oar in and make things so much more complicated.

Snotlout being turned into a baby dragon, while quite funny at times, had been a bit of an issue. He had of course found a way to make the most of his situation and took full advantage of his cuteness to initiate several plots but it had got more dangerous when the Outcasts became involved.

That really should've been the end of any magical adventures but, naturally, Snotlout had got himself affected by magic once again.

* * *

All the Academy Riders had been out on a training exercise when they'd come across an old entrance into a mountain on one of the islands. Hiccup being…well…Hiccup, had decided that they should investigate and they all headed into the mountain together.

The inside was fairly square and straight, indicating that it had been deliberately constructed, it ran into the mountain and there were old, burnt out torches sitting in ancient scones along the walls. Hiccup and Fishlegs held one of these torches each and they led the way down the passage once Toothless had lit them. Fishlegs was of course excited by the whole thing and he babbled away joyfully as they headed onwards, "This passage was definitely made by people, it's far too straight and square to be natural. We might find evidence of some lost civilisation, or some ancient temple of our ancestors…"

"Or some long lost mountain of treasure!"

Snotlout had called out excitedly from somewhere near the middle of the group and Hiccup gave him an amused look, "Wasn't finding the lost treasure of Hamish the Second enough for you?"

The younger boy shrugged, "Technically that was mostly you and everyone decided to leave it buried."

"Because it would've only attracted unwanted attention from everyone else in the Archipelago."

"I know, I know. But it still would've been nice to keep some of it."

At this point the Tuffnut joined in, "If there's any awesome weapons, we call dibs!"

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed, "I'm running out of things to hit Tuffnut with, a frying pan is only funny so many times."

"And mom stopped us using axes and swords." Her brother added.

Now well experienced with the twins, no one deigned to respond and Astrid eyed the way back, "Is it wise to go this far in right now? Maybe we should head back and return better prepared, we don't know what could be lying ahead of us."

Fishlegs answered reassuringly, "I think we're actually near the end, the passage widens up ahead."

* * *

True to his word the passage did indeed widen as it opened into an underground hall, it wasn't nearly as big as the Great Hall on Berk but it was still an impressive size. The walls were all stone and carved with a load of patterns and writing, Fishlegs immediately ran over to the nearest wall and began studying intently, "I think I've seen writing like this before!"

As he became absorbed in the carvings, the rest of the riders focused on the single pedestal in the middle of the hall. It wasn't that special to look at but the gem on top was, glittering with some internal light it attracted the attention of all who looked at it. Moving closer they could see what looked like swirling patterns of colour inside it and its many faces caused the torchlight to dance off it.

Tuffnut groaned in annoyance, "A rock! Is that it!? Where's the awesome weapons!?"

Astrid stared at him in disbelief, "Seriously? This is one of the most amazing gems Berk has ever seen and you're complaining that there are no weapons?"

Hiccup eyed the gem, "It is pretty amazing."

Snotlout leaned forward eagerly, "So let's take it back to Berk! Think how impressed everyone will be when we turn up with this!"

Hiccup looked doubtful, "Leaving something like this in the middle of the room is obviously a trap, we should wait to see what the carvings say before we touch it." He looked in Fishlegs' direction, "Fishlegs, do the carvings mention anything about this gem?"

The older boy was far too absorbed in said carvings to actually notice anyone addressing him and, with a sigh, Hiccup headed in his direction to get his attention. Snotlout took a few steps towards the gem and Astrid spoke to him warningly, "Snotlout…"

He glanced back and held his hands up innocently, "I'm just taking a closer look, I won't touch it, promise."

She frowned at him and he grinned briefly before looking at the gem once more, moving closer he began to see that there was only four colours swirling inside and he leaned forward to get a better look.

Then it freaked out.

With a rumble the whole place began shaking and the gem pulsed with light, Hiccup whirled around in shock, "Snotlout!"

The younger boy jumped away from the pedestal in a panic, "I didn't touch it! Honest!"

The light grew in intensity and it flashed all around them as the room continued shaking, stumbling to maintain balance, Hiccup quickly shot out commands, "Everyone, get out NOW!"

Needing no second bidding, everyone charged for the exit with their dragons helping them stay upright. They stampeded up the passageway as the gem continued to pulse with light behind them, just as they were about to get outside, the light suddenly surged up the passage and collided with them. A force threw them forwards and well out of the passage to land in a heap outside before it was seemingly sucked back in, the mountain shook and trembled and then the entire passage collapsed and an avalanche of rock and dust slid over the entrance, sealing it off entirely.

Groaning, Hiccup got up from where he'd been flung face first on the ground, he spoke groggily to the others, "Is everyone okay?"

There was a series of affirmatives but Hiccup's ears picked up a missing voice, "Snotlout?"

There was more groans and then an answer, "Yeah…I'm good."

Hiccup sighed in relief and looked in his cousin's direction ready to find out exactly what he'd done, however the words died on his lips as he gaped in complete and utter shock at what was before him. All the other riders did likewise as they saw their youngest member and even the jaws of the dragons dropped.

Four Snotlout's looked back with confusion in their eyes as they answered in unison.

"What?"

* * *

 _ **PS-Four Snotlouts, what could possibly go wrong? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	2. A Thrice Self Meeting

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello all and welcome to chapter two. Here we see everyone getting to grips with four Snotlouts, several things in this come from 'The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords' manga so I don't claim them as my own idea however, now that the foundation is set most of what follows will be my idea. Thank you those who've shown their support so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **A Thrice Self Meeting**

Upon hearing their own voice from different mouths, the Snotlout's looked at each other and jumped in shock.

"What the!"

"Huh?"

"This is crazy!"

"Arrgh!"

The four of them stepped away from each other and stared at their replicas as the rest of the riders looked on. Hiccup examined the quad of cousins carefully.

In terms of physical appearance they were completely identical, every feature be it eyes, nose, mouth, limbs, hair was the same as their counterparts, the only difference between them was their clothing. In terms of basic style their clothes were also the same, pants, boots, shirt, sleeveless jacket over the top and the ram-horned helmet sat upon messy, black hair. However, the shirt was a different colour between each version of Snotlout, one was green, another blue, another was red and the forth was purple, this was the only thing that differentiated them in appearance.

The blue shirted Snotlout stepped towards the red one menacingly, "What the heck are you doing pretending to be me!?"

Hiccup expected redshirt to be equally aggressive back but instead he shrunk back and almost whimpered, "I'm not pretending to be anyone!"

Blueshirt stepped closer, "Then why the heck do you look exactly like me!? Imposter!"

Greenshirt stepped between them and shoved blueshirt back, "Look! Clearly something is going on here! Why is there four of us all with different shirt colours?"

"Because you're all trying to impersonate me!"

Blueshirt's answer was practically a yell and he'd clenched his fist ready to punch someone, then purpleshirt spoke from the sidelines, his voice slightly condescending, "If you just calm down and think you'll see it's not that simple, an impersonator would've done a far better job than this."

Blueshirt rounded on him, "And what would you know!"

Greenshirt pulled him round, "Will you just stop snapping at everyone!"

Seeing the whole thing about to dissolve into a fight, Hiccup barked commandingly at them, "Snotlout!"

All four looked at him and Hiccup folded his arms, "If you would all just calm down for a moment then maybe we can work out what happened." He looked to the others, "Fishlegs, what's your initial thoughts."

The older boy stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Well Snotlout was the closest to the gem when it was set off, from what we've seen it looks like all four of these guys believe they are Snotlout." He looked at them, "Right?" In unison they nodded and Fishlegs continued, "In that case what I think happened is this. Somehow, the gem has managed to make four copies of Snotlout, only distinguishable by the colour of their shirts."

Astrid frowned, "But if they're copies, where is the original one?"

Blueshirt stepped forward forcefully, "Me! I'm the original one!" He grabbed redshirt and shook him, "Now get lost already!"

Redshirt began wailing, "That really hurts! Stop being so mean about everything!"

Greenshirt immediately intervened, "Stop that will you!"

Purpleshirt rolled his eyes and sighed, "This is getting us nowhere."

Blueshirt instantly rounded on him again, "Shut up you!"

From the sidelines, the other riders watched in confusion and Tuffnut spoke up, "If they're all supposed to be copies of Snotlout…"

"Why are they acting so differently from each other?" Ruffnut finished.

Hiccup had been watching with a thoughtful frown and then his eyes lit up in recognition, "Because they're not copies at all!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about? They have to be."

He shook his head, "No they don't." He gestured at the arguing Snotlouts, "As Ruff and Tuff said, they're all reacting differently from each other. If they were copies they would react in exactly the same way but they're not. I think that they're not copies of the original but the original itself."

Astrid's eyebrow went higher, "Huh?"

Hiccup explained, "Snotlout's not been copied, but separated into four versions. I think each Snotlout represents a bit of Snotlout's whole personality."

Fishlegs grinned, "That's why they're reacting differently!"

Hiccup nodded before speaking to the Snotlouts again, "Guys!" They immediately looked his way and he spoke calmly, "You're all the original Snotlout, you just represent different parts of his whole personality."

They all looked at him in confusion and he explained, "The energy from the gem somehow separated Snotlout into four versions, that's why you're all acting differently."

Redshirt grinned, "Ooh that makes sense."

Greenshirt nodded, "It would explain why blueshirt here is being so violent."

Blueshirt snapped at him, "And you're being so bossy!"

Purpleshirt looked thoughtful, "So how do we go back to being just the one Snotlout?"

Fishlegs sighed, "The carvings in that room might've told us but the whole thing is now buried along with the gem, we won't be able to get any answers from it right now."

Hiccup groaned, "Guess we'll have to go back to Berk and try and find the answer to this somehow." He grimaced, "Berk is going to completely freak out at this."

"What if we try and keep it a secret, like you did when he got turned into a dragon?" Astrid suggested.

Hiccup shook his head, "It won't work. Even if we took just one Snotlout back the extremeness of their personalities would make people suspicious, better to let them know from the very beginning. It will save us more problems later."

Reluctantly he turned to the very confused Toothless, "Well, let's get going."

"Hold it!" Redshirt held up a hand to stop him, "Before we go we need to sort something out."

Hiccup looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Names of course!" Redshirt opened his hands, "We can't all be called Snotlout, it would get too confusing. So why don't we use nicknames instead?"

Purpleshirt stroked his chin, "It makes sense, until this is sorted it will cause even more issues if we all use the same name."

"I'm not being given whatever stupid nickname you come up with!" Blueshirt folded his arms defiantly, "I'm Snotlout and that's the end of it!"

Redshirt looked hurt, "My nicknames weren't going to be stupid."

Greenshirt sided with the others, "It makes sense, what were the nicknames you had in mind?"

Redshirt brightened and gestured to each of them in turn, "Easy, I'm wearing red so I'll be Red. Your shirt is green so you're Green, blueshirt is Blue and lastly purpleshirt gets Purple. It's easy to remember and helps identify us."

Fishlegs frowned, "Those do make sense and probably the best we can do right now."

The newly dubbed Blue was instantly unhappy, "That's a ridiculous idea! Why can't we just all be called Snotlout? That's who we are after all."

"Just accept it Blue!" Hiccup was growing tired of the constant fighting, "The names are simple, easy to remember and will save us a lot of trouble until this whole thing is sorted." He sighed, "Now let's just head back to Berk and let them know what happened."

* * *

The flight back to Berk had been particularly trying.

At first they had difficulty even starting out, the four Snotlouts all wanted to ride on Hookfang but the Nightmare could not carry all of them. This led to a fight over which of them got to ride him which Hiccup settled by saying that none of them would do so, instead they were each placed on a different dragon leaving Hookfang rider-less. Then of course they argued over which dragon they rode and by the time it was sorted Hiccup was very tired and frustrated.

The good thing was that they now had a good grasp of which part of Snotlout's whole personality the individual versions represented. Green was focused and motivated, generally trying to keep the others in order and focusing them on their goals though that made him come off as bossy. Blue was hot-headed and aggressive, he easily took offence and was the reckless one that tried to start fights and completely lacked patience. Red was innocent and optimistic, in a way he was the most childish and cried easily, was fairly naïve and had the smallest amount of fighting ability out of the four. Purple was calm and collected, he generally thought things over but was pretty cold and scathing to others, he was also the only one out of the four that had retained Snotlout's limited reading and writing abilities.

In time they saw Berk appear on the horizon and Hiccup was both relieved and fearful, relieved because he might finally be able to get away from the endlessly bickering Snotlouts (seriously, how could one person fight with themselves this much?) and fearful because he would have to explain things to his father.

Soon they were landing and just to make things so much better, his dad was waiting for them in the middle of the village. The man gave a broad smile upon seeing Hiccup which quickly faltered when he noticed his nephew, or rather, nephews. The Snotlouts themselves reacted to their uncle's presence in different ways.

Red gave an over-the-top, joyful 'hello' and threw himself at Stoick for a hug, Blue scowled slightly and muttered out a short greeting, Green gave a fairly normal 'hi uncle' and Purple a very formal greeting with a slight bow. Though nonplussed, Stoick reacted to each greeting remarkably well. He returned Red's hug, smiled at Green's greeting, raised an eyebrow at Purple's and gave Blue a disappointed look for his lack of respect. Around him the villagers gaped and a couple actually fainted in shock, Stoick fixed Hiccup and the others with a look.

"Hiccup?"

With that one word he very clearly told his son to explain what was going on, how it happened, if he knew how it could be fixed and how he intended to find out if he didn't.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup did just that.

* * *

 _ **PS-So they're back in Berk, what's going to happen now? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


End file.
